


What Mama Say (Life is Good)

by delicatelingon



Series: Don't let the devil ruin it all [5]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, GGKF2020, Good girls Kinkfest 2020, mama kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelingon/pseuds/delicatelingon
Summary: “Thank you?” This was not going where she thought it were, but if this was something he’s into… then he looks up to her and she sees the vulnerability in his eyes and she thinks, yeah, maybe he needs this. She can do this for him.She makes her voice all soft, the way she’ll talk to her kids when they’re upset or just before bedtime, “don’t worry, you’ll always be my baby. Why don’t you come up here for a cuddle?”
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Don't let the devil ruin it all [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841950
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140
Collections: Good Girls Kinkfest 2020





	What Mama Say (Life is Good)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Beth and Rio in established relationships. Rio has a mommy kink. He’s always calling Beth mama in day to day life, but slips up one day and calls her mommy in bed when they are having sex. I would love to see Beth take it in stride after he gets embarrassed and just go with it. Her calling him baby, being tender with him. Telling him it’s ok and shushing him, letting him nurse on mommys breasts while she jacks him off as he falls into a little headspace, calling her mommy a lot.

Shuffling through the front door, Beth kicks of her pumps, drops her bag on the floor and shrugs of her coat. Her feet are aching, her back is killing her, and she doesn’t even want to begin to think about the soreness of her breasts.  
She’s just gotten back from a baby sale, Annie's just becoming a mom again, with a new boyfriend (one Beth actually approves of) and she tries to be as supportive as she can. Maybe a bit too supportive, their baby’s only a few weeks old and just as Annie as started to produce milk, so had Beth. Digging up on old maternity bra that she never thought she’d ever get to use again, her breast feels like they are about to explode from how full they are, her nipples gotten bigger and everything is just, _tender._

After having a hot, short shower, she’d pulled on a clean nursing bra and a pair of pajama shorts. Falling asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow.

She is woken up to someone rooting around next to her and she’s still half-asleep when she says, “Baby, just cuddle up.”

“Thanks, mama.”

_Oh right_ , the kids are with Dean. She checks the clock on the nightstand, blinking 1 a.m. “You just got back?”

“Been by the office. Missed you.”

Turning over to kiss him, she grunts a little against his mouth when he cups her breast, “missed you too.”

“Have they always been this big?” He’s kissing the top of them, peeking out of her bra.

“No. Annie started filling up with milk, and I guess I did too. They’re really sore.”

“I’ll take care of you,” he goes to pull down one of her straps, but she stops him.

“They’re too sore, Rio.”

  
“Fine,” he sighs and gives her a few quick kisses and pulls his shirt over his head, tugs down her shorts so she can kick them off, while he takes off the last of his clothes.

“I’ll make you feel good, mommy.” As soon as he’s said that, he freezes, “shit, I made it weird, sorry.”

“No, no. Just surprised.” He had just said the wrong thing, she guessed it happens.

“You’re just, I don’t know, fuck,” he’s crawled down her body, laying between her legs with his head on her stomach, “I just really like that you’re a good mom.”

“Thank you?” This was not going where she thought it were, but if this was something he’s into… then he looks up to her and she sees the vulnerability in his eyes and she thinks, _yeah,_ maybe he _needs this._ She can do this for him.

She makes her voice all soft, the way she’ll talk to her kids when they’re upset or just before bedtime, “don’t worry, you’ll always be my baby. Why don’t you come up here for a cuddle?”

The way he just _stops_ makes her think that maybe she misunderstood and she’s just about to backtrack however in the hell she’ll ever get out of this, when he crawls up.

He curls around her into a fetus-position, his nose nuzzling her tender breast, one knee on her stomach and one hand slips in the farthest of her cups, holding onto her breast like her kids would do when they were little and needed some assurance.

She strokes his hair and tells him what a good boy he is. That whatever it is he can always tell her, that she’ll love him no matter what, because that’s what a mom does.

He rocks into her and she feels him rock hard against her stomach, so she scratches his head before she lets go, grabs his cocks and thumbs the head, letting it smear the wetness, “you need me to help me with this, baby- boy?”

He nods against her breast and she can’t help the wince she lets out, they’re really sore. She’s stroking him with feather like touches and she feels him trail a hand between her legs, doing the same to her, so she opens up a little for him.

There’s just something about him being this vulnerable with her that she really enjoys, she feels him coat his fingers before gentle start rubbing on her, drawing lazy circles as he’s working her up as she’s jacking him off and they both moan unison.

He’s pulling down her bra cup with his teeth and gently nosing at her nipple, before he licks it.  
It surprisingly soothing, his flicking off the tongue, following the red circle around, and when he latches on and _sucks,_ she can’t help but moan loudly.  
He lets her pussy be and brings it up to hold onto her breast as he opens his mouth to take more of her inside and she feels her warm milk trail down her stomach. She feels more than she hears him moan, her tit vibrating with it as he tastes her.

His other hand already in her bra is pinching her nipple lightly and she’s just tugging on his cock as he’s fucking her hand before he starts coming, barely coming up for air as he keeps drinking.

He lets her nipple go with a loud ‘ _pop’,_ a wet sucking sound and then he’s pulling down the other cup and latches on, sucking before releasing, squeezing her tit so it keeps pouring milk and the relief feels more like pleasure when the pressure disappears.

Then he’s between her legs, spraying her cunt with milk from his mouth before licking up every drop again and her entire body is _shaking_ as she comes.

He rests his forehead against at the crown of her pussy and she feels his breath tickling her, making her twitch a little.

Giving her cunt a big wet kiss, he gets up on his knees, holds out his hand, “come on, mama, let’s go get cleaned up.”


End file.
